I Thought
by malfoyslova15
Summary: Draco loses his best friend in an accident, and it makes him change his ideals about life. He becomes... Read to find out.
1. The Vacation

Aria has a disclaimer or the readers: HARRY POTTER, characters, names, and related indicia are trademarks of Warner Bros. And J.K. Rowling. I do not in any way own them. My views are not the views of the trademark holders, or the original author of the series. Thank you.  
Heather: That was too long Aria. Try something like this: I do not in any way shape or form own these characters. (Except my own, Heather, and Jamie Lorechky)  
***********A&D*****************  
   
"Draco! Wake up! It's late!! And you need to help me on my assignment!!!!!!!" the annoying female voice from the area of his door said. Then something cold and wet splashed on him.  
"Aria! I'm up!!!!! Stop pouring cold water on me!!! I am not an early riser!!! Besides, you turned in your assignment yesterday, remember?"  
"They're sending me on a new one!! And you get to come!!"  
"Alright, where are we going this time?"  
"Kenya!!! To assassinate their Minister."  
"What? You aren't serious. I can tell. We're going to Kenya, but for a different reason. You want to get back at Korell by posing me as your lover when we've been friends for years."  
'That's part of it. We're going to Kenya as extra secret security, because someone is trying to assassinate her."  
"Alright. I'm up for it. Is Korell one of her existing detail?"  
"Yep! Get packed! We leave at noon. It is-"she checked her Rolex"-ten. Chop chop!!! Hurry hurry!!"  
"I knew I always hated her enthusiasm," Draco muttered as he dried his hair with his wand. "She is a good influence." he waved his wand and all of his clothes except the ones he was going to wear were packed. Then he got dressed in his usual gray silk shirt and black slacks and combed his hair back into its usual, slick style.  
"Oh, Harry and his wife are going with us!" Aria chirped from somewhere near the kitchen.  
'Great! Just what I need! Harry to watch me goof off! I thought he was going to Romania, to visit his brother-in-law, Charlie, I think he said.' "Aria, aren't they going to Romania?"  
"Charlie is going to their house to sit!!!" Aria sounded distracted.  
"Is Moth still running about?" he asked. Moth was the Rottweiler they had bought for protection, which turned out to be a joke. She was much like Aria, happy at all times, and unable to sit still unless someone gave her a treat. 


	2. The Vacation... cont.

Aria: Sorry about the abrupt end, this is not a new chapter. I had to leave for work.  
Heather: a.k.a. she had to go to her high school. She's a Freshman. (lay on the compliments)  
**************A&D****************  
"Let's go. It's time to catch the Portkey. We're to catch it at half past in the abandoned lot on South Fischer Avenue," Draco said, looking at the parchment on the table.  
"Moth's going with us. The children always liked her, and she is a good protector."  
"Harry's bringing his children? Isn't this assignment dangerous?"  
"They're leaving the younger children with Charlie, But Elizabeth and Michael are coming. Dumbledore's set it up so they are part of the security detail. They can use magic out of school."  
'Well, as long as it's them. They are responsible.' Draco thought with a relieved sigh. They carried their things to the lot and waited. Soon afterwards, four people Apparated next to them.  
"Hello, Aria, Draco," Harry said pleasantly. "Lovely day, wouldn't you agree?"  
"Absolutely beautiful," Draco said sarcastically. He was nicer, but he still had an edge.  
"Aria, you've met Elizabeth, right?" Ginny asked.  
"Yes Ginny. We met last year. How are you Lizzy?"  
I'm very well, Ari," said a girl with dark red curls and eyes that were in their summer phase (hjer eyes changed from blue to green throughout the year), a bright vivid pale green.  
"And you, Michael? How are you?"  
"Just fine, Aria," a boy with black hair and gold eyes muttered, not meeting her gaze. He looked depressed.  
"Come now, there has to be something wrong. Your eyes are different, shifty. Tell me, tell me, tell me!"  
"Alright. My girlfriend dumped me." Aria looked at him in sympathy. "Don't feel sorry for me, We were going downhill all too fast anyway. I was already in stage 6 when she ended it. Depression. I'll be in stage 7 tomorrow. Finding something to keep me busy."  
"Oh, everyone, time to go!!! Touch it, just a finger. There. Three… Two… One…" Harry said.  
**************A&D**********************  
Aria: please review this. I want someone to like it.  
Heather: she'll go into Stage 6 if you don't (see: above dialogue with Michael and Aria) 


End file.
